


【七里冈】无题

by cabbageeee



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: M/M, 七里冈最赞了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbageeee/pseuds/cabbageeee
Summary: 九岁的柳冈旻是十三岁的赵啓贤的黏人小奶猫，想甩也甩不掉。虽然在外人眼里柳冈旻就是死皮赖脸的黏在赵啓贤身旁，而赵啓贤是被逼照顾这个隔壁家大人常常不在只留下小孩的邻家大哥哥。
Relationships: Jo Gyehyeon/Yoo Kangmin
Kudos: 3





	【七里冈】无题

**Author's Note:**

> *赵啓贤 x 柳冈旻  
> *ooc / 校园向 / 年龄差有

你问九岁的柳冈旻最喜欢什么他一定会不假思索地告诉你："我最喜欢啓贤哥哥了！"  
小孩子总是天真无邪的，赵啓贤虽然比柳冈旻大4岁在学校也打着高冷校草的名号也不喜欢同学朋友之间的skinship。但柳冈旻却是个例外。  
九岁的柳冈旻是十三岁的赵啓贤的黏人小奶猫，想甩也甩不掉。虽然在外人眼里柳冈旻就是死皮赖脸的黏在赵啓贤身旁，而赵啓贤是被逼照顾这个隔壁家大人常常不在只留下小孩的邻家大哥哥。  
-  
赵啓贤在柳冈旻眼里就是一个耀眼的光芒。  
看似在眼前，伸手想触碰的时候又会发现很遥远。  
为了和自己最喜欢的哥哥有一样的回忆，柳冈旻总是拼了命考上和赵啓贤同一间学校，现在他就以优越的成绩考上A大，和赵啓贤同一间大学。  
小时候都被家长灌输不可以早恋，现在自己出来读书了，也快成年了，柳冈旻决定在赵啓贤毕业前追到他。  
距离他毕业还剩下短短的七个月。  
-  
柳冈旻一手托住脸颊看向坐在前排的赵啓贤。他染了一头的暗红的发色，鼻梁上挂着一副银色的细框眼镜，一副好学生的样子。  
他看得入神，连老师喊他做题也没有听见。直到他被身旁的同学提醒后才猛然的回过神来，连忙跑到白板前做题，好在之前有做过这类似的题目才没有在赵啓贤面前连续的出丑。  
"下次不要在发呆，听见了没有？！"  
柳冈旻连忙点头，一边祈祷老师快放过他。老师念完他后就让他回去了，他一转身就看到赵啓贤脸上带着友好的笑容看着他。  
完蛋了完蛋了完蛋了。  
柳冈旻扯着笑容看向赵啓贤后就匆忙跑回自己的位置。脑海中都充满着自己被骂得那幕情景。  
啊怎么办，太丢脸了吧！！！！  
金勇胜看到自己的好友生无可恋的样子趴在桌子上便凑过去问他怎么了。柳冈旻摇摇头，说了句："你不懂的啦。。别管我。"便拿出自己的笔记开始抄笔记起来。  
"什么啊，又不要说，我怎么知道我不懂什么。"金勇胜也拿出自己的笔记，但嘴上也不忘说几句。  
啓贤哥是不是已经知道我在这间学校读书很久了。  
柳冈旻回想着刚刚他看到的笑容，那不像是友好，好像是带着点。。玩味？  
-  
坐在前排的赵啓贤趁老师不注意时拿出了手机开始寻找柳冈旻的社交媒体账号。然后发现他的好友圈几乎都是在说哪里的食物好吃，或是今天他买了什么。  
看完对方的好友圈后也发现下课了，他转过身要看柳冈旻还在不在位置的时候却发现不在了。  
应该是去小卖部买东西了。  
赵啓贤叹了一口气准备收拾东西出去透透风的时候发现到柳冈旻站在他面前。他抓着手机看着地上不知该说什么打破这尴尬的气氛。  
柳冈旻后悔了，果然不该脑子一热跑过来找人家。  
"冈旻呐，和哥出去走走吧。"赵啓贤说完就拉着柳冈旻的手往外走去。  
他们两个到小卖部买了一些面包后就回到班上吃了起来。柳冈旻手上拿着还没拆开的巧克力面包，眼睛缺直勾勾的盯着赵啓贤手上的奶油面包。  
对方似乎察觉到了柳冈旻的视线，把他的巧克力面包拿了过去，然后把自己手上的奶油面包塞进他的手里。  
看着还没反应过来的柳冈旻，赵啓贤忍不住轻笑了起来，他伸手去揉了揉柳冈旻那松软的头发说："快吃吧，不然待会儿铃声响了就不能吃了。"  
柳冈旻这才回过神来，然后撕开面包的袋子开始吃了起来。  
"哥，你很久以前就知道我在这间学校读书了吗？"柳冈旻吃到一半的时候突然想起刚刚上课的时候困扰他很久的问题。  
赵啓贤点点头，他一直以来都知道小孩是真的喜欢他，也从朋友那里打听到柳冈旻会进这间学校也是为了他。  
柳冈旻得到答复后懵了一下，然后又转回去吃面包。赵啓贤看着他，张了张嘴却什么也没有说出来，他就这样看着他，然后又忍不住上手捏了对方的脸颊。  
嗯，软软的，和兔子一样。怎么办，我好像喜欢上他了。  
-  
是无聊的历史课。柳冈旻转着笔看向前面努力抄着笔记的赵啓贤，他声音懒散的问金勇胜："勇胜哥，你知道怎么追人吗？"  
"怎么，我们冈旻终于要告白啦。"这会金勇胜来了劲儿，从以前就听说他有一个很喜欢的人，但就是不愿意做出任何行动。每当金勇胜问起的时候柳冈旻总会胡扯一般然后把话题带到另一个地方去。  
"嗯。"柳冈旻打了个哈欠然后转过去看着金勇胜，打算看看这人会给出什么奇怪的点子。毕竟当初知道他脱单的时候是他告的白，而且方式也很奇特，最终他男朋友还答应还真是神奇。  
哦，忘了说，他男朋友就是隔壁班的朱延浩。好一个憨憨就这样被拐跑了，真替延浩哥的未来感到担心。  
"谁呀？谁那么好命给我们冈旻尼看上了？"金勇胜用期待的眼神看着他，虽然自己大概也猜出了柳冈旻喜欢的人，大不了就是学霸赵啓贤，再不然就是校草洪慜撰了。  
"呐。"柳冈旻拿着笔指向前面那个专心听课的赵啓贤，帅气的侧脸让柳冈旻忍不住掏出手机偷偷拍了下来还设置成和他的聊天背景。  
bingo，猜对了。金勇胜暗暗给自己比了个赞。  
然后他就转过头看着柳冈旻一脸认真地问他："那他喜欢你吗？"柳冈旻静了下来，他低下头看着桌面不知道在想什么，然后才小声地说："我。。我不知道。。"  
就以金勇胜比柳冈旻大几岁的大学生活，他拍拍胸膛充满自信的对柳冈旻保证对方不仅可能喜欢他，而且还有方法教他跟赵啓贤告白。  
柳冈旻虽然有些怀疑，但为了追到赵啓贤他决定跟着金勇胜的计划走。  
-  
金勇胜在某天发现了老师好像没有管学生坐的位置，所以给柳冈旻提议了一番说让他放学时去问问赵啓贤要不要换位。  
“你说他真的会答应我吗？”柳冈旻皱着眉头看向了那个正在沾沾自喜的金勇胜。看到自己的意见被怀疑了他立马大声抗议说：“绝对会答应！！要是不答应我请你吃一个月的午餐！！”  
柳冈旻这才好好的思考了起来，要是对方不愿意呢？不能逼他吧，可是也好想让他坐在自己身边上课，这样上课也不会常常游神了。  
放学的时候，柳冈旻鼓起勇气问赵啓贤能不能做到自己身边的位置。赵啓贤好奇地看着他，一转头就看见金勇胜坐在位置上偷看他们而且被发现后还很慌张的拿起书本假装的读了起来。他好像知道了什么。  
看来小孩是想和自己坐。赵啓贤笑着对他说好，然后揉揉那蓬松的头发后就收拾自己的东西离开教室，留下柳冈旻一人懵在那里。  
他突然回过神来，他慌慌张张的跑去问金勇胜："哥我是不是成功了？！"看到金勇胜点点头后柳冈旻这才摊在椅子上舒一口气。

“想什么呢，想到那么入神。”耳边传来赵啓贤温柔的声音，柳冈旻吓得跳了起来，他惊恐地看向隔壁位置问：“啓贤哥，你怎么会在这里？？？”  
这下赵啓贤不高兴了，他埋怨道：“是你叫我换过来的欸，你有没有良心的柳冈旻。”柳冈旻这才想起昨天让对方坐到自己身边的位置，随后便打哈哈笑了起来说：“突然忘记了嘛哈哈哈哥你也不要放在心上哈哈哈。”  
“那你就好好听课，别在发呆了。”赵啓贤拿起笔轻轻敲了柳冈旻的头，然后便继续低下头做老师布置的作业。柳冈旻也只好开始做作业。  
虽说是做作业，但其实只有表面看起来在做，私底下一直用余光偷看赵啓贤。最后他实在忍不住了，他偷偷的摸起手机打开了相机然后对着赵啓贤那帅气的侧脸按下拍摄键。  
‘咔擦’  
清脆的快门声在他们之间围绕了起来。赵啓贤抬起头看着柳冈旻，想也不用知道一定是柳冈旻偷拍自己然后还以为自己不知道。  
柳冈旻看到对方的眼神都不好意思了起来，所以好小声解释：“我不小心按到的啦。。。”  
赵啓贤哪吃这套，但他还是笑了一下放过他并警告他要是不再做作业就要告诉老师了，柳冈旻才乖乖地开始写作业。  
-  
柳冈旻今天留在图书馆查资料的时候突然收到金勇胜的来信。  
[冈旻尼，我刚从延浩那里知道说你啓贤哥今天有晚课。]  
[所以哥想说什么？]  
[呀你这小子，让你去和他一起回宿舍啊！]  
[啊我知道了，谢谢哥！！]  
柳冈旻看了看时间发现时间也差不多了便快速收拾好自己的东西，发了条短信给赵啓贤后就跑到教学楼找他。  
"叮"  
赵啓贤看向提示音响起的手机，是柳冈旻的来信。他放下手上的东西伸了个懒腰后才拿起手机看信息。  
[哥你上完课了吗？]  
[完了。]  
[那我现在去找你！！]  
[嗯。]  
赵啓贤回完信息后就开始收拾东西，要离开的时候顺便推了一下坐他前面的李东宪提醒他："东宪哥，我走了。时间不早了记得和浩荣哥早点回家。"  
"知道啦。路上小心。"叮咛完赵啓贤后李东宪就转身轻声把早已睡着的裴浩荣叫醒。  
赵啓贤拿好书本就往外走去，前脚才刚踏出门口，柳冈旻就满头大汗地出现在他面前。他皱了皱眉头，然后从口袋里掏出手帕仔细地把对方的汗给抹掉。  
在帮小孩擦汗的同时嘴上也不忘念了他几句："不是和你说过很多次了吗，哥不会跑掉，你走过来不行吗？你看看你跑得满头大汗的，等下又吹着冷风要是感冒了怎么办？"  
"嘿嘿，想早点见到哥嘛。"柳冈旻看着对方傻笑了起来。他真的好喜欢赵啓贤，喜欢他的帅气，喜欢他的唠叨，喜欢他的所有事物。  
赵啓贤看着小孩笑了起来，自己也忍不住一起笑了。他把手帕收起来，然后牵起柳冈旻的手说："哥饿了，陪哥去吃宵夜吧。"柳冈旻看着他点点头。  
两人便往宿舍附近的小吃店走去。  
-  
"哥，明天周末你要出去玩吗？"柳冈旻一边吃着炒年糕一边用着含糊不清的语气问赵啓贤。  
"好啊，冈旻尼要带我去哪里玩？"赵啓贤停下了进食的动作，笑着看着柳冈旻那可爱的模样。"你啊，吃得满嘴都是。"语毕，他便拿起纸巾伸手去把残留在柳冈旻嘴角的酱汁给擦掉。  
柳冈旻懵了，他的脸一眼肉可见的速度红了起来，然后慌张的推开对方的手说："我自己擦就行了！！"他快速抽了几张纸低下头巾胡乱的擦起来。  
赵啓贤用手托住脸看着对方，虽然自己也不知道他的耳朵早已烧红。他看着柳冈旻，突然想起了小时候常常黏着自己的爱哭鬼，不管发生什么都要找他的柳冈旻。那个时候是最不会害羞了呢，常常靠着自己说要亲亲，虽然赵啓贤都没给过他但他还是轻笑了起来。  
柳冈旻听到了赵啓贤的笑声，他诧异地抬起头看着对方。但后者没有说什么，只是站了起来到柜台结账。柳冈旻急忙地收拾好自己的东西跑到他的声旁等待。  
-  
"冈旻呐，你有喜欢的人吗？"赵啓贤和柳冈旻到附近的公园散步的时候他突然停下来拉住柳冈旻的手。只见柳冈旻轻轻地点了头，他低下头，带着微哑的嗓子小声地问道：“会是我吗。。？"  
柳冈旻原本还很困惑，觉得今天的赵啓贤实在太怪，结果在听到他问自己有没有喜欢的人时他差点都直接告诉赵啓贤说自己喜欢他。但要是他不喜欢自己怎么办，所以他没作声，只是轻轻地点了头，想看赵啓贤到底要做什么。  
柳冈旻震惊了，他没想到赵啓贤也是喜欢他的。那他们是双向对吧？  
他想给赵啓贤一个拥抱，但身体却做出了一个出乎他意料的反应。他钻进了对方的怀里，赵啓贤瞪大眼睛看着他，好像还不清楚发生了什么。  
柳冈旻为了避免空气就这样一直尴尬下去，他做了一个大胆的举动，往已经馋了好久果冻似的嘴唇亲了下去。  
浅尝辄止。柳冈旻要离开的时候却被赵啓贤按着后脑勺继续接吻，直到柳冈旻快没气轻轻推了赵啓贤一把他才放过柳冈旻。  
柳冈旻双手紧紧抓住赵啓贤的衣服然后用那双闪闪发亮的大眼睛盯着赵啓贤的脸问：“那现在我是哥的男朋友了吗？”  
"是啊，我的小男朋友。”  
-  
几个月后，赵啓贤在校刊上写道：我和我小男朋友在一起过得很快乐。  
FIN.


End file.
